


The Demons Inside Don't Wanna Hide

by frechi123



Series: A Little Iffy [3]
Category: YouTube Gamers and Other Stuff
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sort of prequel of "A Little Iffy"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: The moment she came to the school, they knew she was trouble. So why are they trying so hard to keep her close?





	The Demons Inside Don't Wanna Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an ALTERNATE universe from "A Little Iffy" and "Bropocalypse", as all of the characters are in high school, with Iffy being two grade levels below them.
> 
> However, it may clear a few things up about demon powers, along with Shade's disappeared (and why Wade can't remember) and Geneva's origins, all mentioned in "A Little Ifffy".
> 
> Confused? Let's fix that :P
> 
> P.S. Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester will make an appearance in this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day went normally until she showed up. She gave off an aura of fear and now they have to find out why.

'Hey Ma! Have ye seen me striped beanie?!' I call out.

It's the first day of my sophomore year today, and I was _not_ going out without my favorite black and white striped beanie! It's always been my favorite since last year, when Felix, Mark and I decided to get a beanie set at the mall. Mark's is light blue dotted with dark blue and pink polka dots while Felix's was a rainbow style. We were coordinating wearing them on our first day back, and I was not about to stick out!

'No, dear, I've not seen it. Have ya checked - ?' Ma pokes her head into my room. 'Jaysis, Séan! Why does it look like a twister hit yer room?!'

She's right. My papers are everywhere and anywhere all at once and not where they were supposed to be. My pillows are now a prominent feature of my desk.

Ma shoves the door all the way open, hands on her hips. 'There's no way ye're leavin' this room until this disaster area has been rectified! And if ya don't do it now, ye're going to be late!'

'But Ma! I can't leave the house without me beanie either or I'm going ta stick out! Maerk an' Felix are going to be disappointed.' I cross my arms, reaching to tap my chin in thought. 'Now where'd I see me beanie last?'

Ma's tapping her foot in the doorway. I drop to my knees and look under my bed for the fifth time. 'Ugh, it's still not here!'

I stand up and turn to see my Ma with my backpack in one of her hands, unzipped... and my beanie in her other hand!

'Where'd ya find it?!' I ask, running up to her.

She thrusts my bag in my direction. 'Three guesses, Séan,' she says with an amused look. 'Now hurry along dear, ye're going ta be late!'

********************

I have to remind myself to promise Ma that I will make dinner tonight, to pay her back for finding my beanie (in my BAG, mind me) and offering to clean my room so I'm not late to school. The bus drive is long, as usual, and I'm always the first one off and into the school. Usually I go speeding inside (people started calling me the Flash because of it) but today I decide to go a bit slower so as to not knock my beanie off my head.

As I traverse the long main hall people stop and stare at me. Some even compliment my beanie. Around this school, I'm sort of a fashion icon, rocking the oldest of styles or staying up-to-date on the newest of trends. Except fidget spinners. Don't even get me started.

I've reached my locker and am about to open it when someone goes flying into me, knocking us both over. I'm about to yell at them when I realize it's Mark that's fallen on top of me, flailing like a fish out of water, with his beanie still hugging his red dye dipped hair (are they magic?!). His glasses, on the other hand, have fallen off and skittered against the lockers.

He finally rolls off of me and makes a grab at his glasses. 'Séan?!' he finally says when they're in place. 'Sorry about that. Felix was just showing one of his new karate moves.' As he stands, he grips his stomach and gives me a painful grimace. His white and blue striped shirt now has a dusty foot print indented into it. 'In hindsight, maybe I should have said "no".'

I laugh. 'Ya think?! Felix could easily pummel any of us without tryin'!'

Felix has been taking karate for 5 years now and has been a black belt since his second one. It kinda just came naturally to him, I guess.

Mark limps over and helps me stand up from my awkward position. I'm dusting myself off when I suddenly hear a karate cry come out nowhere in particular. Anticipating this, I jump back towards Mark's off-side direction - just as Felix's right bare foot comes in contact with the locker to the right of mine, which is his.

'HIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAA!!!' he screams, foot up in a sidekick position in the locker. Then he yanks his foot out revealing his beanie on the end. He pulls it off, adjusts it on his head, and then says, 'How's it goin', bros?!' while giving us jazz hands.

Mark points at himself. 'Probably going to end up in a hospital because of you. You're paying all of my bills.'

Felix waves it off. 'As soon as you calculate that amount in, like, .65 seconds, the money will be sent your way, my friend.'

All three of us laugh at this. It's one of the jokes they're always making, with Mark being Super-nerd of the school, assisting anyone who needs any tutoring during lunch, and Felix being the richest kid in school. He gets whatever he wants, within reason, but is not spoiled. He also tends to do a lot of charity work around town and fundraisers for the school.

Everyone knows we've all been friends since kindergarten and are quite hard to separate. It's always big news when we're angry at each other, as we rarely are, and when it happens, things get broken... whether that be prized possessions or bones.

'Look at that, it's the Nerd Squad!'

Ugh. It's them.

'What do you want now, Wade?' Mark says in an annoyed tone. 'You and Tyler aren't funny, Never have been and still won't be.'

Tyler marches up then, rubbing Mark hard on the head, knocking his beanie to the floor.

Felix stands in front of him, arms cast wide. 'Don't try me, Tyler. You don't want a repeat of last year, do you?'

Tyler backs up a bit, and Wade crosses his arms. 'You two are so lucky you have Felix. If he wasn't here, we'd beat you senseless. Everyone knows you two can't stand up for yourselves.' He points at me and Mark when he says this.

And with that they walk away.

Mark bends down to get his beanie off the floor. Felix leans against my shoulder.

'Jesus, what do we even do about them?' says Felix. 'As far as I'm concerned they'd better stay away from my foot.'

He then adjusts his karate gi that he wears at least twice a week. We all head off to the library to do our usual because none of us have an official first period.

Our usual consists on Mark typing up a paper on some random subject that comes to his head while Felix and I square off at chess. I'm better at it than he is, but it doesn't mean that he can't beat me. In fact, he has, many a time, and sometimes we place bets. Today is not a betting day though.

'Did I really write this?' Mark is suddenly muttering to himself in disbelief, something that's rare enough as it is without it happening right in the middle of his papers. 'Seriously? This is so strange...'

'Whatcha talkin' about, Maerk?' I ask, walking up to one side of him. 'Ya mess up on some grammar or somethin'?'

Mark shakes his head. 'It's not that.'

'What is it, then, dude?' Felix appears on the other side of him. He leans down and stares at the screen. Then he raises an eyebrow. 'Whoa! Did you really just write a whole reasearch paper on demons??'

'I know!' Mark says, face reddening. 'You know my views on the supernatural!'

I nod. 'Fun to watch, but not serious enough fer a paper.' I cross my arms. 'Hmm, this  _is_ unlike ya. Why did ya write this anyway?'

'It wasn't my first choice!' Mark protests. 'I distinctly remember trying to write about something sports related, and then next thing you know it's like I was compelled to change my mind.'

'Compelled?' Felix asks with a strange look.

I shake my head. 'Now ya sound as crazy as most of those teenagers from the shows we watch at night. Ya know demons aren't real, right?'

Mark rolls his eyes. 'Yes, I know. Just must be tired, is all.' He glances up at the clock. 'We might want to hurry if we want to beat the bell to second period.'

********************

The first thing that tells us it's not a normal day is that we're somehow 20 minutes late to second period, even though we left the library long before the next bell was supposed to go off. Either the route is longer or we just went to some other places in the school that we can't remember. Everyone stares at us as we enter the room, and the teacher mumbles her incredulities at our being late for once as we stand there.

But we're not looking at them. The second thing that tells us that this day is not like any other is the new figure we see sitting in the middle of the room, in Tyler's old seat (before he got sentenced to the Front Row Prison).

She's not looking at anyone else, her head is looking straight down. Her hands appear to be flying across her phone as she rattles off some unknown message.

Our seats are all in back of her, so we walk over slowly and take a seat and apologize to the teacher, who waves it off seeing as it's never happened and that we were good kids and would catch ourselves up anyway. She goes back to whatever she's teaching, not even seeing the face of the girl when her head shoots up as if surprised, like if someone tapped on her unexpectedly. 

Then she turns back and glares at us.

'What are you looking at?'

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in Sean's POV unless stated otherwise, so you know.
> 
> I swear, trying to write the way he enunciates - quite difficult.


End file.
